


A Boyfriend for Thanksgiving

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Beefy Bucky Barnes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sequel, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: Sarah’s expression is equal parts incredulous and amused when Steve answers the phone, “Hey, sweetheart.”Bucky’s laugh on the other end is low and gravelly, and Steve can feel his face beginning to flush. “Gettin’ into character already, Rogers? I love it. What other pet names you got for me, kid?”“Just tellin’ ma that we can have dinner with you and your family,” Steve grins, running a hand through his hair and glancing up at his mother. “She’s, uh, a little surprised to say the least.”
  In which Bucky and Steve go through with the fake relationship plan after fighting over the last turkey at their local grocery store on Thanksgiving morning. Sequel to The Great Turkey Tussle of 2016. I would recommend reading that first, since this doesn't make a ton of sense as a standalone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today was way busier than expected, but so many of you wanted this sequel that I had to write it :) Thank you so much for all of your kind words; I did not expect that fic to inspire so much passion lol. Hope you all enjoy the sequel!

Becca’s eyes are a little puffy and red, but there’s a smile on her pretty face as she opens the door for her brother.

“Spill,” she demands, her grin widening as Bucky throws back his head and laughs, shoulders shaking as he stands in the doorframe.

“At least let me in with the turkey you woke me up to buy, sis,” Bucky chuckles, pushing past her and striding toward the kitchen. “Then you can grill me about my love life.”

“So the guy’s _not_ just a friend?” Becca exclaims, clapping her hands as Bucky sets the heavy bags down on her kitchen counter. “Oh, Bucky, that’s awesome. I’m glad you’re bringing your boyfriend for Thanksgiving.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh, removing his hat before running a hand through his dark hair and then pulling it back on. “He’s not exactly my boyfriend, Becca. Now, I’ll tell you exactly what’s goin’ on, but you gotta swear not to tell and that you’re gonna help me impress this guy because he’s probably the cutest fuckin’ person I’ve ever met, and I have a really good feelin’ about him.”

“God, Buck, don’t keep me in suspense here!” Becca cries, throwing her hands into the air. “And _of course_ I’ll help you, you nitwit. Now, _spill!”_

As Becca prepares the new turkey, Bucky recounts meeting Steve in the grocery store, the tiny blond’s fiery attitude and his declaration that he’d fight Bucky for a turkey, and the fact that Bucky thinks he might actually have Steve on board with the whole pretending to date plan.

“The thing is-” Bucky grins sheepishly, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets- “He’s about a thousand percent my type, and I would _really_ like for this dinner to go well so that maybe he’ll let me try datin’ him for real.”

“Oh, brother, have you got it bad or what?” Becca giggles as she slides the turkey into the oven. “Love at first sight, how romantic. Don’t worry, I’m your personal cheerleader today. I will talk you up at every opportunity. You should probably talk to him before comin’ over, though, get your stories straight for the parents.”

Becca can’t help grinning and shaking her head as Bucky tilts his head, gazing at her quizzically.

“For example-” she continues- “Do you know what Steve does for a living? Usually people who are dating know that kind of thing. And how did you two meet? Or were you just gonna make that kind of stuff up as you went?”

Bucky blinks, mouth opening and closing as he tries to formulate a response. Finally he replies, “All right, you have a point there.”

“Of course I do,” Becca huffs. “Now, get out of my kitchen and talk to your fake boyfriend. I need to get started prepping the sides.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s in the middle of trying to explain to his mother that there were no turkeys left at the store, but that they can just have dinner with his new boyfriend’s family when his phone begins vibrating.

Sarah’s expression is equal parts incredulous and amused when Steve answers the phone, “Hey, sweetheart.”

Bucky’s laugh on the other end is low and gravelly, and Steve can feel his face beginning to flush. “Gettin’ into character already, Rogers? I love it. What other pet names you got for me, kid?”

“Just tellin’ ma that we can have dinner with you and your family,” Steve grins, running a hand through his hair and glancing up at his mother. “She’s, uh, a little surprised to say the least.”

“Lemme talk to her,” Bucky replies, and Steve can feel his eyes widening.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Rogers, relax and give your mom the phone, all right?” Bucky laughs, and for some reason, Steve just goes along with it, handing his cell over to his mother and wondering why the hell he’s trusting Bucky with this.

“Hello?” Sarah asks, a wry smile lighting up her features. “Well, Happy Thanksgiving to you too, dear. Yes, it’s very nice of you to invite the both of us over. You know, Steve didn’t tell me he was seeing anybody.”

Steve has no idea what Bucky’s telling his mother, but he must be working his charm because all of a sudden Sarah Rogers is giggling like a schoolgirl.

“Well, aren’t you sweet?” she laughs, smiling blue eyes glancing up at her son. “Yes, yes, of course we’ll be there. Here, let me put Steve back on for you.”

Steve grins as his mother hands him his cell, excusing himself to finish up the rest of the call in his bedroom.

“What the hell did you tell her?” Steve snickers, flopping onto his bed with a content sigh.

“Just that we were keeping it very casual until recently,” Bucky answers, and Steve can practically hear the smirk in the brunet’s voice. “And that you texted me about how bummed you were about the turkey situation, so _of course_ , I invited you and told you to bring her since I can’t wait to meet the woman who raised such a great guy.”

“Well, she bought it,” Steve chuckles, rolling his eyes. “So, nice work.”

“Speaking of which,” Bucky says, and Steve’s surprised at the uncertainty he suddenly hears in that deep voice. “You, uh, you wanna come over for a little bit? Tell your ma you gotta run and buy a bottle of wine or somethin’. I don’t know anythin’ about you, really, and if you’re my boyfriend for the day, I oughta get to know you better.”

“Oh,” Steve feels a little light-headed at the prospect of spending time alone with the gorgeous brunet, but he guess Bucky’s got a point. “Yeah, I guess it would help us sell it if we knew the basics, huh?”

“Well, yeah,” Bucky laughs. “That, and I really _would_ like to get to know you, Steve.”

“You would?” Steve asks, grimacing at the way his voice rises in pitch.

“You’re an intriguing guy, Rogers,” Bucky answers with an easy laugh. “So yeah. You have my address, so I’ll see you soon, right?”

“Right,” Steve exhales. “Sure. I’ll head over now.”

“Bye, doll,” Bucky chuckles, leaving Steve a little breathless as he stares down at his phone.

 

* * *

 

“We gotta make this fairly quick,” Steve grins as Bucky opens the door and ushers the blond into his apartment. “Considering I have to stop and buy a bottle of wine on the way home.”

Bucky laughs as he shuts the door. “Nah, man, I’ll send you back with a bottle. I have a couple unopened, and I don’t drink it much. Come on; come sit.”

Bucky watches Steve as he removes his coat, folding it and setting it gingerly on the arm of Bucky’s sofa before perching on the edge of one of the cushions. Bucky admires the curve of Steve’s slender neck, the sharpness of his delicate features. Elegant, is the word that comes immediately to mind as he takes it all in. But Steve’s too stiff, too tense, so Bucky flops down beside him.

“Rogers,” Bucky chuckles, tugging the blond back as he sits so that the two of them are much closer. “Gotta at least _pretend_ to be comfortable sharing each other’s space.”

“Sorry,” Steve blushes, smiling up at Bucky in a way that has the brunet’s heart racing as their shoulders knock gently together. “I’ve never pretended to be anybody’s boyfriend before.”

Bucky can’t help laughing at that, and he likes the way Steve smiles as the blond watches him. “You’re pretty funny, kid. So, we’ll start off easy. What do you do for a living?”

“I work as a photographer at a local magazine,” Steve replies, shrugging. “I freelance too. And I, uh, draw and I paint. I do commissions and sell originals online.”

“Do you have a website?” Bucky questions, reaching out to brush a stray strand of Steve’s blond hair from his forehead, liking the way Steve leans into his touch. “I should at least have a passing familiarity with my boyfriend’s work.”

“Um-” Steve chuckles, shifting as he pulls his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. “Yeah, I do. And, I mean, I’m not like, great, or anything, so-”

Steve hands Bucky the phone after he’s typed in the site address, and Bucky begins scrolling through the gallery of images, steely eyes widening with each swipe. He glances up at Steve, a wide grin stretching across his lips.

“Who knew I had such a talented boyfriend?” Bucky teases, loving the way Steve cheeks flush with pleasure at the compliment “Steve, these are incredible. You should be proud of yourself.”

The blond’s defense mechanism when he’s flustered is apparently changing the subject because he immediately asks Bucky what he does for a living, stammering through the question.

“I’m workin’ down at Legal Aid,” Bucky replies. “I’m a paralegal right now, but I’m workin’ on gettin’ a law degree. But I wanna help people who need it the most, so gettin’ a better sense of Legal Aid and organizations like it is a big priority for me.”

This response seems to genuinely shock Steve because the blond doesn’t appear to be able to speak as he stares up at Bucky with those wide blue eyes of his. Bucky can feel the pull between them, magnetic and powerful, so he leans into it.

“Before we hammer out the details of how you and I met-” Bucky whispers, shivering at the feeling of Steve’s breath on his skin- “You wanna find out how phenomenal a kisser I am?”

And just like that, Steve’s sitting bolt upright, shoulders tense as he pushes himself up and off the couch.

“I should-” Steve stammers as he stands and grabs his coat. “I should be gettin’ home. We’ll, uh, we’ll tell them we met in a coffee shop. You were buggin’ me while I was tryin’ to read, and won me over with your delightful literary opinions.”

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky keeps his voice low and gentle as he reaches for the blond. Steve tenses a little, but he lets Bucky’s hand settle on his shoulder. “Hey, I’m sorry if I freaked you out. I didn’t mean to. We don’t have to do anythin’ you’re not comfortable with, all right? I got a little carried away is all. You’re, um, you’re really pretty, you know?”

“Oh,” Steve exhales as he looks up at Bucky, eyes softening when he realizes the brunet’s being sincere. “It’s, uh, it’s OK. And thank you. I think you’re pretty too.”

“Good,” Bucky chuckles, guiding Steve toward his door, pausing to grab a bottle from his wine rack. “And yeah, that sounds like somethin’ I’d do at a coffee shop. What book were you readin’?”

“Slaughterhouse-Five?” Steve’s voice lilts up at the end, so it’s more of a question than a statement.

“Yeah, I know that one,” Bucky grins, handing Steve the bottle of wine. “Thanks for stoppin’ by, Steve. I’ll see you and your ma later.”

“Bye, Bucky,” Steve smiles shyly. The blond hesitates for a moment, and then proceeds to surprise the hell out of Bucky, grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt and pulling him into a quick, sweet kiss. Those eyes, so large in Steve’s thin face, are dancing with mischief as he pulls back and smirks, “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah,” Bucky’s voice sounds far away in his own ears as his fingers graze his lips, still tingle from the pressure of Steve’s against them. He has no doubt that he’s sporting the goofiest smile of all time as he watches Steve walk down the hallway toward the stairs. “Later, Steve.”

 

* * *

 

Steve can’t remember the last time his opinion of someone had undergone such a drastic change so quickly. The blond’s still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the smug son of a bitch he’d met at the grocery store this morning works for Legal Aid, and is working on getting a law degree to help those in need, as he, Bucky and his mother stroll to Becca’s for dinner.

He’s also still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he’d kissed the tall brunet, that he’d felt those soft pink lips against his own. Steve _really_ hopes he gets a chance to do it again, to deepen the kiss and tease Bucky until he’s breathless.

“All right there, doll,” Bucky murmurs close to his ear as he tosses an arm across the smaller man’s shoulders. Steve starts, looking up into Bucky’s smiling face, and nods as Bucky pulls him close. Steve catches his mother watching them, a small, satisfied smile on her lips.

“So, Sarah, I’m real pleased that you’ll be joinin’ us tonight,” Bucky grins as he looks her way. “I’ve been buggin’ Steve to introduce us for a while now.”

“I can’t think why he didn’t sooner,” Sarah replies, tipping a wink at Steve. “Although, I suppose I’m a bit of an overprotective mother, what with Steve’s medical history.”

Bucky’s eyes widen at that and Sarah continues, “Surely he’s told you something of that?”

Bucky recovers beautifully before Steve even has a chance to step in. “Steve’s mentioned some past health issues, but we didn’t get too deep into it. I’m sure he’ll tell me all about it when he’s ready.”

Steve smiles up at Bucky, grateful for the brunet’s quick thinking, then glances at his mother. Sarah Rogers is smiling, and Steve thinks there might actually be tears in her eyes. “Well, aren’t you good not to push him? It was a hard time for Stevie.”

Steve can actually feel Bucky vibrating with the laugh he’s trying to contain, so it doesn’t surprise him in the least when he leans down a moment later and whispers, “ _Stevie?”_ with a look of glee in his stormy eyes.

“Don’t even fuckin’ think about it, jerk,” Steve hisses low enough that his mother won’t hear.

“Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend, _Stevie?”_ Bucky snickers, brushing his lips against Steve’s cheek.

“You’re the worst,” Steve groans, trying to shove Bucky away from him with no success.

“You’re adorable,” Bucky chuckles, tightening his grip on Steve’s slender shoulders.

“Fuck off,” Steve laughs even as he’s wrapping an arm around the brunet’s waist and snuggling into his side. Steve tells himself it’s just because Bucky is soft and warm on this chilly November afternoon, but he knows that’s a lie.

 

* * *

 

True to her word, Becca spends dinner telling all of her best Big Brother Bucky stories. Of course, she throws in a couple of embarrassing ones simply because she can’t pass up the opportunity to make Bucky blush in front of company.

Bucky sits through it all like a good sport, chuckling as his sister giggles so hard she can’t breathe, his parents shaking with silent laughter. Sarah and Steve seem entertained by the stories, laughing along with his family. There’s a fondness in Steve’s blue eyes when he looks up at Bucky that warms him from the inside out.

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment,” Bucky clears his throat as he stands, a rueful grin on his face. “I’m just gonna take a break from bein’ an object of ridicule and get myself some more wine. Anybody else want?”

Everyone else shakes their heads, so Bucky makes his way into the kitchen and takes a deep breath for the first time in what feels like hours. The whole thing’s going better than he’d dared to hope, but until he gets a chance to talk to Steve later, he thinks he’ll be something of a nervous wreck.

Bucky’s lost in thought as an arm snakes around his waist, startling him. When he looks to his left, Steve’s standing there, beaming up at him.

“This might be one of the best Thanksgivings I’ve ever had,” the blond sighs as he leans against Bucky. “Your family’s really great, Buck. Your sister’s a riot.”

“She’s somethin’ all right,” Bucky chuckles, turning so he can lean back against the island in the middle of the kitchen, pulling Steve along so that the blond is standing right in front of him. “I’m glad you’re havin’ a good time, Steve.”

“Me too,” Steve replies, looking up at Bucky through his lashes shyly before he continues, “You’re, um. You’re real cute when you blush.”

“That so?” Bucky asks softly, tracing Steve’s jawline with his thumb.

“Mhmm,” Steve hums, leaning closer, tilting his chin up toward Bucky. “Kinda makes me wanna kiss you again.”

“By all means, Rogers-” Bucky rasps as Steve’s long fingers grip the collar of the button-up he’d changed into before walking over to Becca’s- “Please do.”

And then Steve’s lips are on his, moving gentle and slow. Bucky practically melts into the diminutive blond as he cups Steve’s face, deepening the kiss. Steve’s lips part, and Bucky feels the blond’s tongue prodding gently at his own. Bucky’s mouth opens on a groan, and then Steve’s _really_ kissing him, and Bucky just lets himself enjoy it because holy _shit,_ Steve is good at this.

Steve pulls back a moment later, wide-eyed and breathless and smiling. Bucky laughs at the expression, leaning down to rest his forehead against Steve’s.

“So, what’s the verdict, Rogers?” Bucky whispers, unable to keep the grin from his face. “Am I a phenomenal kisser or what?”

“You’ll do,” Steve laughs, reaching up to place one last kiss at the tip of Bucky’s nose before dragging him back to the dining room table.

 

* * *

 

The parents volunteer to do the dishes since Becca had been good enough to cook and Bucky had solved the early-morning turkey crisis. As their kids relax in the living room, Sarah, Winnie and George rinse and scrub and dry, and talk about how obviously perfect their boys are for each other.

“It’s funny, though-” Winnie muses as she soaps up a dish- “Bucky usually tells us when he’s seeing somebody. Especially somebody he’s serious enough about to invite to a holiday dinner. Not that you and Steve weren’t a lovely surprise, Sarah.”

Sarah laughs, shrugging as she rinses the plate Winnie pass her before handing it to George. “I suppose maybe they were both a little nervous, since Steve didn’t mention it to me either. I can remember being that way about Steve’s father when we were first dating; I was so frightened of jinxing it.”

“They really are good together, though,” George grins, placing the dish in the drying rack beside Becca’s sink. “I always did hope that when Bucky found the right person, he or she would be able to knock him down a peg. Your son seems more than equal to the task, Sarah.”

“Oh, he is,” Sarah laughs wryly. “But it’s nice to see the way he is with Bucky, the way your son makes him laugh.. Steve’s so serious all the time, always has been. Bucky seems to make him lighter.”

“So, the real question-” Winnie grins at her husband and her new friend. “Is do we think we’ll be planning a wedding by this time next year?”

“Well, Steve’s always been a bit of a slow mover,” Sarah smirks. “But with the way he looks at your son? It’s certainly possible.”

 

* * *

 

“So, I had fun bein’ your pretend boyfriend today,” Bucky grins as he and Steve walk hand-in-hand back to the apartment the blond shares with his mother later that night. Sarah had shared a cab back with Winnie and George earlier in the evening while Bucky and Steve had elected to hang out and watch a Christmas movie with Becca.

“I had fun too,” Steve laughs, inching closer to Bucky until the brunet lets go of his hand and wraps an arm around his waist. “I’m glad I met you. You’re not as big a cocky asshole as I thought you were.”

“What a ringing endorsement,” Bucky snorts, kissing the top of Steve’s head. “Have I made a good enough impression for you to consider lettin’ me take you out on a real date?”

“I guess,” Steve sighs melodramatically, giggling at the playful glare Bucky shoots him. “Really, though, you’re a lot of fun, Buck. I’d love to go out with you sometime.”

“Good,” Bucky smiles as they reach Steve’s door, pulling the slender blond even closer. “Don’t make any plans for next Friday night, all right? I’m gonna woo you so hard you won’t even know what hit you.”

“You’re such a fuckin’ weirdo,” Steve laughs, twirling a strand of Bucky’s dark hair around his finger and tugging him gently down. “But all right. Friday night’s yours. I expect to be wowed.”

“Oh, you will be,” Bucky whispers as he closes the distance between their lips, kissing Steve slow and sweet as they stand out in the cold November air. “I guarantee it. Night, Stevie.”

“Night, Buck,” Steve smiles, pulling the key to the apartment from his pocket. “And, uh, if you get bored before Friday, you can always call or text. I might have a little time to spare.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Bucky chuckles, tucking a strand of hair back behind his ear as he gazes fondly at the blond. “Thanks again, Steve. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
